


软圆 淫乱团建（kzz药物升级版）

by snh48mlszd



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 强奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snh48mlszd/pseuds/snh48mlszd
Relationships: 冉蔚/王睿琦





	软圆 淫乱团建（kzz药物升级版）

公演下班，冉蔚收到了微信群的消息，说是X队要组织团建，磨合一下队友之间的关系。

对于这种，冉蔚自然是没有拒绝，毕竟好不容易有玩的机会，她怎么可以就这么错过呢。

回到生活中心，她兴冲冲的跑回房间，一进门，就看见王睿琦已经在收拾东西了，这拿一点，那拿一点，很快一个行李箱就满了。

“王睿琦，你这……准备的也太多了吧。”

冉蔚看着王睿琦说道，对她来说，顶多就是准备几件衣服换身就可以了，没必要准备那么多的东西。

王睿琦听到她的话，没有说什么，只是默默地收拾着。

看着如此反常的她，冉蔚有点奇怪，要知道，平日里王睿琦绝对是个话痨，动不动就说话，可不知道为什么，最近这个话痨一看到自己就不说了，眼神还总是躲闪。

种种疑问萦绕在冉蔚的心头，她看着王睿琦，犹豫再三，还是问出了心中的疑问:“王睿琦，你最近是怎么回事？怎么感觉一看到我就……不说话，眼神还躲闪……”

此言一出，王睿琦收拾东西的手停住了，她慢慢抬起头看着冉蔚的脸，不禁想起了之前自己用KZZ药物奸淫她的场面，也是因为这个手段实在太过于不光彩，从而导致她的良心一直在受到谴责，这也是为什么最近她总是躲着冉蔚的原因。

听着冉蔚的疑问，那夜的种种如同放电影一般在王睿琦的眼前不断闪起并快速掠过，她甩了甩脑袋让自己不要再胡思乱想，看向一脸疑惑的冉蔚，随口编了个理由。

说是家里最近出了什么事，从而导致她心情有点不太好。

对于这个回答，冉蔚是半信半疑，但当她看到王睿琦的那双大眼睛时，还是选择了相信。

团建出发的日子在明天，冉蔚走到衣橱前随便挑了几件衣服，王睿琦在她的身后，看着冉蔚收拾的背影，一时间竟呆住了。

不得不说，冉蔚是个极品，至少对她来讲是这样的，矮矮的个子，白皙的皮肤，以及那张圆圆的可爱的脸，妥妥的初恋女友的模样。

即使说是王睿琦这种女生，看多了也有点忍不住，总是会不自觉的会贪恋并想要占有这具身体。

或许是感觉到了她炙热的目光，正在收拾的冉蔚忽然转身看来，王睿琦迅速反应过来，低下头继续收拾着东西。

“叮……”

突然，她口袋里的手机震动了一下，她拿出手机打开页面，当看到来信人的时候，她愣了一下，快速的反应过来后站了起来走出了房门。

一路下了楼，她走进黑漆漆的楼道口，一个黑影正站在那里，似乎是在等待着她。

“你找我干嘛？”

王睿琦走近看着黑影问道，见她来了，黑影没有多说什么，只是从怀里掏出了一瓶白色的普通药瓶递给了王睿琦。

王睿琦满腹疑惑的接过，打开药瓶将里面的东西倒在掌心，是一片片白色的药片。

“这是升级版，听说你们要去团建了，我就过来送给你，我相信你肯定需要的。”

黑影说着转身就要离开，王睿琦反应过来将药片重新放入药瓶内，拦住了黑影。

“前辈为什么一而再再而三的要这么帮我？上次的药效难道还不行吗？”

听着她的话，黑影顿了顿声回答道:“这你不需要管，总之，想要彻底得到冉蔚，这个东西可以帮你。用或不用，只看你。”

说罢，黑影绕过王睿琦离开，王睿琦的耳旁回荡着黑影的话，她低下头看着手中的药瓶，喃喃着:“彻底得到冉蔚………真的可以吗？……”

她边说着边攥紧了药瓶，说真的，对于这个效果，她心动了……

这一夜，她彻夜未眠，最终还是决定了用这瓶升级版的KZZ药物。

第二天一早，她们早早地起了床拿着行李跟着大部队去了机场，这次狗芭还算良心，把她们团建的地方定在了三亚。

随着飞机缓缓起飞，王睿琦看着坐在身旁睡觉的冉蔚，手中紧紧的握着那瓶升级版的KZZ药物。

几个小时后，飞机落地，她们跟着丝芭的stf来到了住的酒店，STF将每个人的房卡交给每个人的手上，并且将一些注意事项讲了出来，其实也就是怕她们乱跑罢了。

毕竟这里不是上海，之前也不止一次的发生过成员单独出去被骚扰的事情。

在听完了stf的注意事项后，X队众人纷纷朝着自己的房间走去，她们的房间都在三楼，坐电梯很快就到了，当然了，丝芭好心归好心，狗还是那么狗，为了节约经费，她们都是两人住一间。

或许是老天有眼吧，王睿琦跟冉蔚分在了一间房间，正好她的计划可以实施，几乎完全没有阻碍。

来到房间，冉蔚将包丢在了床上，迫不及待的就要去沙滩上玩，还拉着王睿琦一块，王睿琦就说她肚子疼要等一会儿，让冉蔚先去。

冉蔚也没多想，只是关心的问候了一下，便打开门跑了出去。

趁此机会，王睿琦将房门关死，来到床前将冉蔚丢在床上的包拿了起来，拉开拉链翻动着里面的衣服，最终从里面拿出了一个白色的药瓶。

冉蔚最近因为肠胃消化不好在吃维生素，这也正好给了她机会，先前她还在想，该怎么把药让冉蔚吃下呢。

只见她将药瓶内的维生素倒出放在一旁，把自己药瓶内的KZZ药物倒了进去，然后再把维生素片给收拾干净，这样的话，一切就都完成了。

只要冉蔚晚饭时吃了这伪装维生素的KZZ，必然会如同上次一般浑身无力，头脑发昏，她再在晚饭上灌她几杯酒，就可以装作把她送回去而不招人起疑了。

这一招偷梁换柱可用的是真的极好啊，就连王睿琦自己都不由得赞叹自己的聪明才智。

现在她是万事俱备，一切就等待夜幕的降临了……

很快，落日西斜，一天的白天结束了，夜幕如同一张大网一般覆盖住了整个大地。

晚饭的时候，有人提议出去烧烤，于是X队所有人便出去烧烤，一边吃着烤串一边喝着小酒聊着天，好不快活。

王睿琦坐在冉蔚的旁边，看着冉蔚将维生素片吞服而下，随即便开始灌她酒，一杯接着一杯，冉蔚也不好意思不接受，只能硬着头皮喝。

很快，她的眼前就有点晃了，浑身也开始发热，王睿琦在旁，见她这个样子，自知肯定是KZZ发挥了效果。

“冉蔚，你有点醉了，我把你送回去吧……”

王睿琦站起揽住冉蔚，冉蔚的神智已经开始模糊，只能点头答应，就这样，在众人的把酒言欢中，王睿琦将冉蔚带走了。

回到房间，王睿琦将门反锁，看着已经神智昏迷的冉蔚，她伸出手掐了掐她的脸，喃喃道:“诱人……冉蔚，你知道吗？你是个无时无刻不在散发着诱人气息的妖精……”

“啊…你是谁啊……”

冉蔚迷迷糊糊的看着王睿琦，口齿已经不清，王睿琦放开冉蔚的脸，将她直接拦腰抱起，不过却并没有把她丢在床上，而是打开浴室的门，放满了整整一缸的凉水。

接下来，意想不到的一幕出现了……

王睿琦想也没想的直接将冉蔚丢在了冷水之中，浴缸内顿时溅起巨大的水花，冉蔚整个人就泡在了水里，摔下去的瞬间还呛了几口水。

“咳……咳……咳……”

冉蔚呛了水清醒了一下，她看向王睿琦，看到的却是嘴角勾起了一抹邪笑的她。

此时，冉蔚身上的衣服已经全部湿透，因为是白色体恤，里面内衣的颜色以及一双不大的妙乳亦是若隐若现。

这一场景，直接刺激了王睿琦的大脑。

她脱掉鞋穿着衣服走进浴缸之内，冉蔚想要推开她，却一点力气都没有，只能任由王睿琦的手在她身上乱摸。

那双手开始还在她的衣服外面隔着衣服抚摸，慢慢的，由上到下，王睿琦半蹲着抱着冉蔚，看着冉蔚迷离的眼神，她的目光停留在了那抹小红唇之上。

“你干嘛……别……唔……”

感受到眼前人的意图，冉蔚用着最后的力量抗争着，然而她的反抗在王睿琦的眼中却是欲拒还迎，她霸道的吻住了那抹樱桃小嘴，一直游离在衣服外面的手也顺着T恤下面伸了进去。

里面的内衣自然已是湿透了，王睿琦一边吻着一边抚摸着冉蔚的顺滑的皮肤，灵活的舌头撬开她的牙关，长驱直入的俘虏了冉蔚的丁香小舌，她无比霸道的揉捏着胸前不大的浑圆，隔着胸罩肆意的玩弄。

冉蔚神智不清，只感觉有手在自己的身上不停的乱摸，而且胸前也像是被什么正在揉捏一般，虽然kzz的药性很霸道，但泡了那么久的凉水，冉蔚的神智居然开始恢复了那么一点点。

她一把按住了胸前肆虐的一只手，眼睛迷迷糊糊的睁开，然而她的眼前依旧是迷迷糊糊的，对于身上的王睿琦则是看不清，就是一团马赛克。

口中的舌头挑逗着她的舌头，冉蔚想要反攻却是怎么都反攻不了，kzz的药力太过于迅猛了，很快，她的眼前变得更加模糊，神智再度变得模糊起来。

“嗯……”

王睿琦看了看冉蔚，确定她没醒之后，开始更加的肆无忌惮起来，她放开冉蔚让她飘在水中不沉下去，双手则攥住了她T恤的下摆，用力一往上拉，整个体恤瞬间离开了冉蔚的上身，露出了里面早已湿透的白色胸罩。

由于上次都见过了，所以王睿琦并没有太大的惊讶，只是感觉，眼前这一双妙乳貌似像是比之前大了一点。

冰凉的凉水不断的刺激着二人的毛孔，也在暗中催发着药性，慢慢的，冉蔚的眼前模糊起来，王睿琦整个人就想打了马赛克一般，模糊不已。

可突然又变得清楚起来，只不过她看到的却是雷宇霄而不是王睿琦，这便是升级版kzz药物的恐怖之处，能够使人产生幻觉，也就是所谓的“致幻”。

她看着眼前的“雷宇霄”，眯着眼睛想要推开她，却被她一把抓住手抵在浴缸上。

“你……嗯哼……”

冉蔚有气无力的说着，还没说完，便感觉胸前一阵温暖，并且那粒红豆处也传来隐隐的噬咬感，她不由得发出了一声娇喘，却又迅速咬住牙齿，不让自己出声，因为那声音着实是淫荡至极。

王睿琦趴在冉蔚的身上，手控制着冉蔚反抗的手，胸罩早已被她挑开丢在一旁，她张开嘴挑开了她早已春光大泄的胸罩，整个全部覆盖在冉蔚的胸前，舌头挑逗着那粒红豆，牙齿也时不时的咬一下。

当然了，她的手我没闲着，冉蔚今天穿的是个裙子，里面还穿着安全裤，然而就是这看似不可侵犯的壁垒，依然阻止不了王睿琦的手。

她轻轻的咬了一下冉蔚的红豆，冉蔚顿时只感觉一阵电流经过，浑身瞬间痉挛，趁此机会，王睿琦的手长驱直入伸入了那神秘地带。

上次来到这里的时候，王睿琦还是有些生疏的，可这一次，她可是有了经验了。

她的手指撩拨着那黑色的绒毛，时不时的碰触那女孩子最神秘的地带，因为进水的原因，绒毛早已是湿漉漉的，安全裤也紧紧的贴在上面，导致她的手在里面很难施展而开。

于是，王睿琦起身离开冉蔚的身体，熟练的将她的裙子和安全裤全部褪下丢在地上，完成了这一系列的动作后，当她再次看向冉蔚时，此时的她已然是一丝不挂的了。

看着这具雪白的身体，王睿琦只感觉口干舌燥的，身体内原始的性欲冲上她的头脑，只见她迅速脱下身上的全部衣服跳进了浴缸内，巨大的水花溅起，她也对冉蔚开始了真正的侵犯。

她的唇游离在眼前这具白色的躯体之上，由上到下，从额头到眼睛再到鼻子，再到那诱人的嘴唇，不过她也只是短暂的停留轻轻的噬咬了一下后继续往下。

来到脖子后，她更情不自禁的在冉蔚的脖子上留下了一个深深的吻痕，她要这个女人彻底的留下她的印记。

吻痕留下后继续往下，经过那精致的锁骨并没有停留，最终来到了女人最引以为傲和往往最喜欢攀比的胸部，冉蔚的胸并不是很大，但对于她来说，即使不大，也是散发着一股浓浓的诱惑感。

尤其是那如同红豆一般的小奶头，在她刚才的挑逗噬咬下变得硬邦邦的，很明显，这具身体已经起了反应了。

那么……

王睿琦笑了笑，将冉蔚的两只腿分开，那片神秘地带因此在她眼前大开，果真如此，诚如她所想，这个地方果然也已经湿了。

她满意的点了点头，伸出手附上那神秘之处，再松开，手上已然尽是从小穴内流出的白色液体。

“冉蔚……”

王睿琦朝着浴缸内的人喊了一声，冉蔚模模糊糊的嗯了一下，王睿琦说道：“你好骚啊……”

话音一落，王睿琦直接将冉蔚的两只腿架在肩膀上，低下头用嘴覆住了她那娇嫩的穴口，咸湿的舌头深入那神秘无比的穴口之内，撩拨着娇嫩的花蕾。

冉蔚就这么的被肆意侵犯着，想反抗也反抗不了，到最后，竟干脆享受了起来。

在下面舔了半天，王睿琦抬起头，一把将冉蔚抱起出了浴室，浴室外不远处便是大床，她随便将赤裸的满身是水的冉蔚  
丢在床上，随即像饿虎扑食一般扑到了床上。

“嗯哼……啊……啊……啊……”

“呼……呼……呼……”

几分钟后，房间内响起了一声声的娇喘，王睿琦在冉蔚的身上忙活着，为了防止她乱动，她不知从哪儿找来了一根尼龙绳将她的手藏在了床头，让她动弹不得，反抗不了。

一根根手指放入那早已江河泛滥的穴口，没了上次的紧凑，这次的进入显得很是轻松。

一根……两根……三根……

三根手指缓慢塞入，在冉蔚的下体一会儿进一会儿出，不一会儿，便把冉蔚送到了高潮。

“啊……”

到达高潮的瞬间，冉蔚大叫一声，随即便泄了身，王睿琦满意的放开了冉蔚，擦了擦手拿过手机看了看时间，已经做了有两三个小时了。

也难怪了，她的手都累的酸的要死，冉蔚浑身是汗的躺在床上，看来也被折腾的不清。

王睿琦躺在她的身边，看着熟睡的冉蔚，脸上闪过了幸福的表情。

慢慢的，她也困得睡着了，完全没有想第二天怎么跟冉蔚交代。

很快，一夜过去了……

然而令王睿琦没有想到的是，第二天一早醒来时，冉蔚居然没有大喊大叫，反而平静的看着她，然后……

她被压了……

冉蔚还说了句什么“真是太自私了，只顾自己爽！”

听到这句话的时候，她整个人都是懵掉的，不过很快，她也明白了，这也是kzz药物的作用，控制别人的精神，让被控制者成为“性僵尸”。

至于她为什么会明白，则是因为……

每天晚上，定点的，冉蔚都会变得欲求不满……

犹如僵尸一般……

  


  



End file.
